Calender Girls
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: A group of 'beautiful people' gather together for a photo shoot...all hell could break lose....


Here we are, with ANOTHER fic for you to read....enjoy it!!!!  
  
-----------------------------

A group of 'beautiful people' gather for a photo shoot, quite possibly an all-hell-breaks-lose situation....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: In The Beginning...

---------------------------  
  
"Who'd you get Sango?" Kagome asked her friend curiously, peering over the many heads to try and peek at the list.  
  
"Some guy named Miroku Houshi." She replied walking back through the crowd. "Your lucky, you get to work with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled, though she was a bit embarrassed that she got whom she wanted to be with, and Sango got a complete stranger. "Yeah, well, I'm sure it won't be easy...."  
  
"I can see him being like, 'Kagome don't you think that's a little revealing? I mean tons of people are gonna see this!'" Sango mimicked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be like him." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called from across the room.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome turned to see a hand sticking out over the crowd, waving furiously.  
  
Two figures pushed through the crowd, one with long wavy black hair the other with short dark brown hair.  
  
"Ah! Yuka and Ayumi!" Kagome said happily, wading through the crowd toward them, Sango following along behind her. "Hey!"  
  
"Who's your friend?" Yuka asked pointing to Sango.  
  
"Oh, Yuka, Ayumi, this is my friend, Sango." Kagome said, introducing them with a beaming smile. "Sango, these are my friends, Ayumi and Yuka."  
  
"Hi!" The two younger girls chorused. Sango waved a little in response.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet friends of Kagome's." Sango greeted them.  
  
"Aren't you a surfer?" Yuka asked suddenly.  
  
Sango flinched slightly, stunned not only that she was recognized, but that the girl had asked so suddenly. "Well, actually, yes."  
  
"You're so awesome!" Yuka praised.  
  
"Eh, um, thanks." Sango bowed, happy that someone liked her work and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Who're your photographers?"  
  
"I have some guy named Miroku Houshi." Sango said rather grumpily.  
  
"Mine is Inuyasha." Kagome said delightedly, forgetting her friend didn't know who he was.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha Taiyoukai...." Kagome said, a little confused.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
"Ohhh...."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as Yuka looked at her sidelong; she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh...sorry, I thought I told you guys."  
  
"Remember your old boyfriend Houjo? He's Ayumi's photographer!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "R-really?" She asked.  
  
"Houjo? I thought you said he was going to be something else...." Sango said, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So, now he's a photographer too? How strange. You don't think Inuyasha will...."  
  
"Nah...."  
  
Sango smiled. "He might get jealous though, if he finds out." She teased.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Sango laughed slightly. "Don't worry, as long as Houjo doesn't still think that you like him."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Ah, Kagome, don't look so down." Ayumi said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm sure this Inuyasha will be fine."  
  
"Here come the photographers now." Yuka said sighing.  
  
Everyone turned to see them filing out. Kagome smiled and waved to Inuyasha who waved back delightedly.  
  
"You must be the lovely Sango." A voice from behind Sango intoned. "I've seen you out on the water, you're magnificent...."  
  
Sango glared, turning about and cracking her knuckles in the face of the man. "Don't touch me...." She warned him before bopping him on the head. "Lech."  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Miroku."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sango said, watching him warily.  
  
"Who are these people Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Oh, these are my friends." Kagome said flourishing her hand at them. "Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango, and Sango's photographer is Miroku Houshi."  
  
"Watch out for this lech."  
  
Miroku smiled nervously. "Oh, come on...."  
  
"I wonder where MY guy is."  
  
"Yuka, who did you get?" Ayumi asked, looking for Houjo as she spoke.  
  
"Some guy."  
  
"That's very vague." Kagome said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Just be sure he ain't a lech." Sango advised.  
  
"He's related to that Jakotsu guy."  
  
"Ohhh...." Ayumi said.  
  
"Jakotsu?" Kagome and Sango asked together. "He's here?"  
  
"Yup, he's hugging that short guy over there." Yuka said pointing.  
  
Everyone looked over to see Jakotsu and a strange braided man embracing. "Oh." Sango said shortly, though no one really heard her.  
  
"Attention people! Attention!" A voice called.  
  
The whole room turned as one toward the voice that shouted loudly above their own. The noise in the packed hall nearly stopped, except for the few brief murmuring here and there, and the shuffle of feet.  
  
"I hope everyone can find their photographer." The tall silver-haired man started. There was a murmur and a swift nod of heads from several red- faced women who squealed when the silver-haired man turned their way. "I'm married ladies." The man told them. "But I assure you my eldest son is single."  
  
The girls squealed again and danced from foot to foot as he smiled at them with a wink. "Father." A calm voice warned. "Get on with this."  
  
The silver haired man smiled at his eldest son who looked a bit disgruntled. "Can't I have a little fun?" He pleaded with the boy as if he were the child.  
  
"You made me come here, I want to know what I have to do so I can LEAVE."  
  
The man laughed before waving his hand dismissively. "Ok, where was I?" He asked himself rather loudly.  
  
"You were about to tell us what we have to do...." His son told him.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." He said. "Now, if you will, please file in an orderly manner over here, please." They did so remarkably well.  
  
"Oh, and ladies, this is my son." The tall man introduced them with a delightedly mischievous smile.  
  
"Father."  
  
The tall man laughed again before hopping down from his pedestal and walking to the front of the line. "Now, if you will just follow the men beyond this door, they'll show you where to go." He instructed the people at the front of the line.  
  
When they got out, a very short toad-like man called 'January through May!' and an even shorter man called 'June through November!'  
  
The people split up, some of them waving to friends, and several of them nearly stepping on the small men that would be guiding them. "I'm Myouga!" The tiny man told the group that followed him.  
  
"And I am Jaken." The other man proclaimed stiffly and loudly to his group. "Try not to tread on me, thank you." He snapped at a girl nearby.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Jaken grumbled to himself before waving for everyone's attention. "This way, please, this way."  
  
"We're staying together!" Kagome sighed, relieved, seeing Sango and Yuka with her.  
  
"Yep." Sango and Yuka chorused but Sango was wearily watching her photographer closely out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Don't touch me Jakotsu! Don't!" Inuyasha was screaming.  
  
Jakotsu giggled before Kagome gave him a dark look and lead Inuyasha away with a scowl. Making a face, Jakotsu huffed at her angrily. Bankotsu made a face at Inuyasha and Jakotsu too before leading Jakotsu to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Humph." Both Bankotsu and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"Bankotsu, Jakotsu, grow up." A taller male told them gruffly.  
  
They made a face at him; Jakotsu almost stuck out his tongue, but checked himself and wrinkled his nose instead. "Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
Jakotsu turned his head away in a huff, and Bankotsu sneered at the man. "What brings you here anyway?"  
  
"You know I do photography to pay my way through college."  
  
"Yes, but who are you photographing?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"Oh...." Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanged looks before wading through the crowd away from him.  
  
"Bankotsu! Jakotsu!" Another voice called to the two black haired men.  
  
"What?" They called in unison.  
  
"Oi! Hey Suikotsu! You AND Renkotsu here too?!" Jakotsu asked seeing the brown haired man beside him.  
  
"How strange." Bankotsu murmured before waving to his friend. "Hello there! Who are you photographing?"  
  
"Umm...Kikyou something I cant pronounce."  
  
They laughed. "Really? Why don't you ask her to pronounce it for you?"  
  
"Its Shinidamachuu." A cool female voice came from behind him.  
  
They all jumped as they spied the unmoving, piercing gaze of the woman behind Suikotsu. "If you can't pronounce it, you don't have to try and say it."  
  
"Eh...well, I'm Suikotsu, Miss Kikyou."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said, coldly.  
  
"Why is Renkotsu, for once, glaring at someone other than us?" Jakotsu asked, seeing the taller man glaring at a shorter figure with a look that said 'I will set you ablaze right now'.  
  
They all gazed up at him, and followed his eyes. "Weird...."  
  
"Yuka!" Kagome called to the shorter girl. "Calm down!"  
  
Yuka smiled nervously at her friend. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She apologized.  
  
Renkotsu snorted in disdain. Jakotsu smirked slyly. "She's the one you're photographing, isn't she?"  
  
"Sadly."  
  
Jakotsu giggled before passing the word onto his friends.  
  
"You'll be staying here." Myouga told them as they came to a huge house. Not to far away was another house where they assumed the others were staying.  
  
"Are we allowed to talk to the people staying over there?" Yuka asked, half-excitedly, pointing to the opposite building.  
  
"Of course, socialization is encouraged, you'll be staying with Mrs. Taiyoukai."  
  
"Who's she?" Yuka spoke up again.  
  
A black haired woman was seen in the threshold of the house. "Please, call me Izayoi, hello Inuyasha, hello Sesshoumaru." She said waving to the two silver haired boys. "And Kikyou and Kagome! I'm Inutaishou's wife, Izayoi Taiyoukai."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both sweatdropped, not liking being called out of the crowd like that by the woman. Kikyou showed little sign that she had been addressed however, while Kagome smiled and waved back.  
  
"Hey mom." Inuyasha finally replied, waving a little.  
  
Izayoi smiled happily before gesturing to the group. "Well, come on in, no need to be shy." She said, stepping aside for the group to get by.  
  
They filed in silently. "Girls, and, oh, hello Jakotsu, dear, you'll find your rooms by finding the name of your month on the door, the room across from it will be for your photographers." She told them smiling.  
  
Jakotsu smiled, waving to Izayoi before disappearing among the crowd forcing itself up the steps. "Thank you, Mrs. Izayoi!" Someone's voice called from the crowd, a hand sticking up in the air and waving before it moved back in among the bustling crowd of girls and boys.  
  
They all found their room and put their stuff up. Yuka flopped down on her bed to find it shockingly comfortable; she nearly fell asleep right then and there.  
  
Kagome, coming in and seeing her friend, jumped on the bed next to Yuka, the bed jerking under her weight and sending a ripple under the other girl, forcing her to be shot shortly into the air. "Wake up!" Kagome giggled as Yuka groaned.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"You can't fall asleep yet...."  
  
"Gah...I hate my photographer already!" Yuka whined.  
  
"Really? Is he mean?" Kagome asked curiously. "I haven't seen him yet...."  
  
"He was the one I was fighting with before we got here."  
  
"Oh...him." Kagome said, her eyes narrowing. "He looked like a jerk anyway."  
  
"He's Jakotsu's older brother."  
  
"Tch, no wonder then." Kagome said, rolling over on her back with her hands behind her head.  
  
At least you'll only have to work with him for a little while though."  
  
"A month."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh, it's not that long." She assured Yuka, who was giving her a sour face.  
  
"LUNCH!" Someone called from downstairs.  
  
Kagome and Yuka immediately hopped up and walked out the door, following the rest of the crowd down the steps toward the smell of food.  
  
They crowded around one table, grabbing what they wanted then sitting down. "Now...you do know the circumstances of this photo shoot? Its for a teen magazine so nothing...risqué," she began, looking at Jakotsu. "It has to look natural, no poses or anything, just natural looking young people. This is going in with the first issue of the Shikon No Tama teen magazine, the editor, Midoriko is a good friend of mine so I was the one who picked the people for this shoot." She told them with a smile. "Now, you all must be starved...."  
  
Inuyasha, mouth full of food already nodded vigorously, chewing away as his mouth gave him a scolding look and Kagome pretended not to notice. "Mrs. Izayoi, why did you look at me?" Jakotsu asked innocently.  
  
"Because, I know you like to...ehm...experiment with your clothes designs, and you're just a pervert sometimes Jakotsu dear...."  
  
Jakotsu pouted, acting like he was going to cry as he took a bite. "Harsh." someone at the other end of the table commented.  
  
"Aw shaddup Kagura." Jakotsu teased.  
  
Kagura looked away. "I think I heard someone talking...."  
  
"Well, after you eat if some of you are ready to photograph...."  
  
No one answered, but several silent nods of agreement moved around the table.  
  
"I'm going surfing." Sango commented. "The beach out there is great."  
  
Miroku secretly smiled to himself. "I will join you then." He proclaimed.  
  
"You can surf?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I'll figure it out."  
  
"If you get the shit thrashed outta your rich-boy ass I'll laugh." She warned him smirking.  
  
"Such talk for a lady. Did you hear that, Izayoi?" Miroku asked the black-haired woman, jerking his thumb at Sango.  
  
"Stop your 'I am innocent and being wrongly mistreated' crusade Miroku."  
  
"But...." He protested, but dropped the argument. "I see through to your infinite wisdom, Izayoi." He sighed.  
  
"Whatever Miroku, well, if you're all done, go do whatever you feel like doing, just don't leave the property."  
  
Several people got up, but a lot of them were still eating, or talking to each other.

-----------------------

Review for us?!

----------------------


End file.
